


It'll Work Out In The End, Right?

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After surviving the killing game and joining the Future Foundation, Naegi enters a relationship with Kamukura, who neither helps nor opposes the organization. However, because Kamukura is slowly dying due to his body being unable to cope with talents stored in him, he enters the Neo World Program to exchange his talents for his memories. Naegi would've been fully on board if Komaeda stops hitting on his amnesiac boyfriend.AU where Kamukura was never a Remnant of Despair, the virtual reality killing game never happens, and Naegi needs to go to sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	It'll Work Out In The End, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [Hope's Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670893/chapters/54186856)
> 
> It's not as spectacular as miserygrave's works, but it's something that I long wanted to write!

"Naegi-kun." 

Makoto doesn't realize that he's been half-asleep when Kirigiri's voice jars him into full consciousness. He startles, jerks out his knee against the desk, and topples sideways onto the floor. He doesn't register how hard he banged himself until he feels a sharp pain lance up his leg. Makoto groans miserably. 

"Naegi-kun," he hears Kirigiri say again. Her tone is noncommittal, neutral, but he recognizes the underlining disapproval when he hears it. "You need to stop."

"Stop what?" he mumbles.

"Overseeing Hinata and the Remnants. You've been at it for a week."

Makoto opens his mouth to counter that, but Kirigiri's words echo back in his head. A week? It's been a week already? He picks himself up and glances at the digital timestamp at the corner of the screen. Indeed, it's been a week. 

"Huh," he says.

"Nothing has gone wrong this whole time," Kirigiri tells him. "And if anything does go awry - "

"Then I'll be here!" Makoto punctuates earnestly.

"Then Usami will take care of things," Kirigiri states firmly, narrowing her eyes. He ducks his head, sheepish. "You need to go to sleep."

"I guess you're right." He rubs the back of his neck. "Now that you mention it, I feel like I've been seeing double, lately."

"That'd be the sleep deprivation."

Makoto smiles weakly at her. As much as he wants to keep an eye on everyone and how they're doing, pushing himself like this will be detrimental for him in the long run. He moves away from the desk and drifts to the back of the room. There, he settles comfortably on top of the futon and closes his eyes, feeling his retinas burn from the prolonged exposure of keeping them fixed on the monitor. 

Bouncing off the walls are sounds of the computer fans whirring and the distant conversations being exchanged. He keeps a keen ear out in case he hears Hinata's voice even though he's supposed to be anything but attentive, but he wants to hear him one last time before he's pulled into a slumber. One thing that confuses him, though, is why he has yet to hear Kirigiri's disappearing footfalls. Is she waiting to see him fall asleep?

"What are you doing?" Kirigiri speaks.

"Um." He opens one eye. "Trying to sleep?"

"Why here?"

He opens both eyes. "Where else would I be?"

Kirigiri kicks him out.

* * *

Makoto doesn't consider himself to be a spiteful person. He didn't hate the jewelry thief after he took him as a hostage, which happened before he enrolled Hope's Peak. He didn't hate Maizono after discovering how she planned to use him as a scapegoat. He didn't even hate Enoshima after she revealed herself to the mastermind of the killing game. 

Makoto may not be able to bring himself to hate, but that doesn't mean that he can't _dislike_ anyone.

He heard a lot about Komaeda Nagito and the things that he did, like how he put Komaru through dangerous obstacles just to test her mettle. Makoto also met the guy in person, and remembering the nonsensical spiel coming out of his mouth never fails to make him shudder in perturbation. He could have just blamed it on the effects of the despair, sure, but it isn't just that... 

Watching Komaeda follow, cling onto, and talk to Hinata stirs a deeply unsettling feeling within him that Makoto doesn't know what to do. What he does know is that he doesn't like it. 

It makes matters worse when Togami once made that horrible comment of his.

"He acts just like how you were with Kamukura."

"He does not," Makoto gasped, scandalized. "I was nothing like him back then!"

The looks that Togami and Kirigiri traded made him want the earth to split open and swallow him whole. 

Okay, _maybe_ Makoto did trail after Kamukura like a lost puppy, giving him "cow eyes," as Togami likes to call them, at every given opportunity. But it isn't as though Makoto was as hopelessly infatuated with Kamukura as Komaeda is with Hinata. Makoto wasn't - isn't - that lame. He never tripped himself up at Kamukura's presence, and he certainly never latched himself to his side as though he couldn't go anywhere without him. 

"You're making it as though Komaeda is obsessed with Hinata," Kirigiri says, cutting him short of his stream of mutterings. "He isn't."

Makoto pauses when he notices that he was talking aloud, and then shakes his head in disagreement. "He totally is. Obsessed."

"You're being hyperbolic," she sighs, rolling her eyes, "but that's what happens when you're jealous."

"Jealous?" he yelps. "I'm not jealous!"

"You're jealous," Togami pipes up from the back. "It's revolting to watch." And yet he always comes back here.

When Asahina hears about this (damn you, Kirigiri), her laughter pierces through the phone. "And here I thought Naegi's the epitome of goodness! Turns out that he's like any other guy, huh?"

"Have you been gossiping about my love life behind my back?" Makoto nearly shrieks. 

"Are you really surprised?" Kirigiri asks.

"Yes!" That's a fib, but Makoto is too jacked up on caffeine and sleep deprivation to be sincere. That and he has to maintain his argument on good principle. Because he's the Ultimate Hope and shit.

"Should we tell him how we've been at it since the academy?" Asahina asks. 

* * *

One thing that Makoto can be sure of is that Hinata won't reciprocate Komaeda's interests. Only because he's really dense. 

"Are you saying that you want to be friends?" Hinata asks when Komaeda has yet to release his hand. Makoto watches as Komaeda's smile falls from his face, and he is unable to prevent that commiserating wince. If Hinata was still Kamukura, he would have instantly recognized the action for what it is. But because Hinata is Hinata, he sees everything through platonic lenses. 

It can be painful to watch, but, at the same time, very reassuring. And...kind of endearing? In that pure, innocent sort of way. 

But it's mostly painful.

Makoto isn't particularly fond of Komaeda, but he's always brimming with pity for the other luckster whenever Hinata unwittingly rebuffs Komaeda's attempts in advancing their relationship. It makes him glad that he already established one with Kamukura before he reverts back to being Hinata. That way, by the time Hinata returns, Makoto will have a pre-existing romantic bond with him, not having to go through the loops and hoops of bypassing Hinata's obliviousness. 

Contrary to what many may think, to Makoto, it doesn't feel like he's trading one boyfriend for another. He doesn't deny that Kamukura and Hinata are very different - one being the personification of perfection and the other being a disgruntled dork - but he also believes that they're very similar.

Makoto doesn't know how to put it into words as to why that is. Nonetheless, he sees Kamukura in Hinata, and he sees Hinata in Kamukura whenever he thinks back to the days before the Neo World Program. More importantly, he feels the same love and adoration towards Hinata as he did for Kamukura. Kamukura and Hinata may appear to be two different individuals, but they are actually one and the same. 

Just as much as Makoto loved Kamukura's unflappable coolness, he also loves Hinata's expressiveness. Hinata isn't as emotional as some of the Remnants since he can be rather standoffish and quiet, but he doesn't restrain himself whenever he feels joy or anger. He can be snarky, which makes Makoto laugh, and grumpy, which makes Makoto want to coddle him. 

There are also times when he withdraws into himself due to his insecurity. The program stripped him of his memories, rendering him unaware as to what his Ultimate talent is. Which...Hinata, being a Reserve Course student, doesn't have one. As Komaeda blathers on about talent, and as the other Remnants make use of their own, Hinata continues to wonder what he is good at. 

It bothers Makoto that he can't be there to hold him, to comfort him, to assure him that he doesn't need a talent to be someone special. It bothers him even more when Komaeda makes it as though untalented people are trash and worthless beings. And then he thinks about how turned off Komaeda will be once he finds out about Hinata when the program is finished. 

"Do you really think that there is any point to us being friends, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks, a bit passive-aggressively.

Hinata, the dense idiot, doesn't notice. "Of course," he says with beaming determination. "I want to understand you better. That's what friendship is about, right?"

Makoto feels a twinge of discomfort when he sees Komaeda's eyes brightening and the corners of his lips curling upwards. Komaeda has yet to let go of Hinata's hand, instead opting to pull him into his space. "Know me better?" he says, his voice dipping low. "Well, then, I look forward to it."

"Oh no," Makoto says.

* * *

"Um, are you sure about this?" Usami asks warily.

"I am. Hey, don't worry about it! I'm the Ultimate Hope; you can count on me!"

"He's abusing the power that you've bestowed upon him," Togami says to Kirigiri. "Make him stop."

Kirigiri does not make him stop; instead, she leans back into her seat, drinks her coffee, and says, "I'm curious to see where this goes."

At Makoto's suggestion (insistence), Usami (with great reluctance) tells Hinata to give Komaeda a certain present. Even Hinata is skeptical about it, but he doesn't go against a teacher's order. When he approaches Komaeda with the gift, Komaeda laughs at his face. 

"This is amazing, Hinata-kun! What an impressive display of harassment! Even I'm about to lose sight of hope in the presence of that item...!" he bursts out, spit flying out of his mouth. "I would greatly appreciate it if you hurry up and put that dangerous-looking item away!"

Hajime blankly looks at the ball gag in his hand. 

"This is ridiculous," Togami sneers, nibbling on his biscuit. "How childish can you be?" he adds, delicately sipping his tea with his pinkie up.

Makoto rubs his hands together, intently observing the screen.

"I knew that this isn't what you'd like," Hinata sighs, shoving the ball gag into his pocket. "It's more of Hanamura's thing than yours, anyway." From his other pocket, he pulls out a different item. "What I really wanted to give you is this." Sitting on the palm of his hand is a Hope's Peak ring. 

Komaeda stares at it before a pink hue takes over his face. "O-oh my goodness...! I never expected to find something like this here," he gasps. "Is it really okay for me to accept this?"

"I'm giving it to you, aren't I?"

"What should I do?" Komaeda somehow manages to give the impression of a fluttering bird, conveying his elation. "I just might start liking you even more."

Makoto gapes.

"I saw that one coming," Kirigiri tells Togami.

* * *

Before Kamukura went down under, he used to experience fainting spells. At first, it wasn't as severe; he would just slump over in his seat, taking what looked like an impromptu nap. However, as time passed by, Kamukura would be walking one day, and then he would suddenly fall flat on his face, lying prone on the ground. These instances occurred too frequently to be dismissed as something "inconsequential," as Kamukura insisted. 

After a serious conversation about honesty, Kamukura revealed that he was dying. His body could no longer bear the strain of having multiple talents. He even admitted to vomiting blood and getting random nosebleeds. Makoto was appalled for not noticing his boyfriend's decline in health, wrought with terrible guilt despite Kamukura's assurances that he was the one who hid his condition. 

It was then that Makoto talked Kamukura into entering the Neo World Program. 

Initially, Kamukura was hesitant. If he came in as himself and leave as Hinata, he wouldn't be the same person. He wouldn't have his super human strength and intelligence - he wouldn't have any of his talents; instead, he would be a boring, average, untalented person. Could Makoto still love him regardless?

Makoto answered that with a kiss and a firm yes. 

And it's true - Makoto loves Hinata. Every time Hinata appears on screen, Makoto feels a smile stretch widely across his face and his heart hammering in excitement. Sometimes, he ends up daydreaming to the sound of Hinata's voice, imagining that they are the only ones on Jabberwock Island. Hajime will give him that crooked smile of his as the wind will tug teasingly at his clothes, and the sun will make him radiate like gold. And Makoto will laugh without a care in the world, kicking up the sand as he'll run towards Hinata with his arms stretched out...

"Hinata-kun!"

Makoto jolts out of his reverie. Running across the sand and towards Hinata is Komaeda. Hinata smiles crookedly at him as he waves.

Makoto gloomily sinks into his chair.

"You're not going to make another attempt at sabotaging their relationship?"

"I wasn't sabotaging anything," he grumbles.

"Of course," humors Kirigiri. And then she asks, "When is the last time that you've slept?"

"An hour ago," he lies to the Ultimate Detective. "I slept a total of five hours," he lies again.

Kirigiri scans the desk. "Those mugs are one day old." She looks back at him. "Your dark circles are still prominent. Your clothes aren't very wrinkled - "

"I - I took them off when I went to sleep," he tries, sweating.

"But you've never done that ever since the Neo World Program started," she refutes smoothly, "and I don't see you doing so now. Also..." She frowns as she scrunches her nose. "You smell. When is the last time that you've showered?"

"...An hour ago?"

Kirigiri kicks him out.

* * *

"So, I heard about how you tried to cause a rift between your boyfriend and your boyfriend's boyfriend."

"Komaeda-kun is not Hinata-kun's boyfriend," Makoto says, eyebrow twitching. "I am."

Hagakure cackles into the phone. "I'm just joking, man. Say, how about I predict the outcome of their relationship for you? With a measly price of ten thousand yen, of course."

Makoto hangs up.

* * *

"You aren't going to try sabotaging again?"

"I never sabotaged anything," Makoto grunts.

"Of course," Togami says, but not in a way to humor Makoto. He says it in agreement. "Your first try was a failure; therefore, you didn't sabotaged, but made an attempt to do so."

Makoto diligently ignores Togami by studying the outline of Hinata's figure on his profile. Even before he became Kamukura, he has a good body. He wonders if Hinata played sports before attending Hope's Peak.

As he tunes out Togami's usual denigrating, the scenery abruptly shifts, taking them to the Ultimate Gamer's room. The only time when the Observers can take control of the camera systems is when there is an emergency - and, so far, this has been the only one. Immediately, Makoto and Togami are on high alert, straightening up as they tensely wait for the Observers' faces to appear. It doesn't take long for both Nanami and Usami to pop up.

"What's wrong?" Togami demands to know, skipping the preamble.

"It's tewwible," Usami whimpers. "Hinata-kun - "

Makoto nearly jumps to his feet. "What about Hinata-kun?"

"It isn't that bad," Nanami says. "I think."

Usami and Nanami proceed to explain how Hinata suddenly fainted when everyone was spectating Nanami's Twilight Syndrome Murder Case playthrough. Aside from a nosebleed, Hinata's condition is fine, albeit Mikan is worried that he may have a brain aneurysm - but that's just her paranoia talking. Komaeda genuinely believes it, on the other hand, and hasn't stopped ranting about how his luck has affected Hinata. 

But as to what truly happened?

"I think Hinata-kun was subconsciously trying to access one of Kamukura Izuru's talents," Nanami says, fiddling with her jacket. "He was easily deducing the mysteries despite never playing the game before."

"Hinata-kun is a very smart boy, but what he was showing was Ultimate Detective level stuff," Usami sniffles. 

"This will pose a problem," Togami grouses. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If Hinata experiences what it's like to have a talent, then he'll want to exploit that. In his perspective, he's an amnesiac Ultimate."

"And based off of what we've seen, he's set on finding out what his talent is," Makoto finishes grimly. 

"So, what do we do?" Nanami asks. 

Silence settles over them like a suffocating blanket. Makoto desperately racks through his brain for a solution, but he comes out blank. And a headache, although that could be the result of him pulling yet another all-nighter. He massages his temple as he waits for the throbbing to subside. 

Togami is frowning, visibly irritated by Hinata's propensity to poke and prod. In any other situation, Makoto knows that the bespectacled man would have appreciated Hinata's tenacity in finding the truth, but, in this case, it's proving to be a nuisance for those who are trying to save his life. Usami displays her concerns like a neon sign despite being a stuffed rabbit; meanwhile, Nanami is outwardly placid, although it's clear that she's just as worried like the rest of them. 

Exhausted from the lack of sleep, nauseated from the high caffeine intake, and frazzled from the combination of both, Makoto can't think clearly. But even if he can, that doesn't mean that an answer will come along so easily. Everyone else is having trouble figuring it out, after all. 

However, they still need an answer. Makoto tries again, manages to conjure a few, dismisses the rudimentary ones, and then pauses. 

The murder trials taught him to think outside of the box, to be more creative, which is a process that he's been relying on as opposed to straightforward thinking. But...what if straightforward is what they need? 

Makoto looks up. "How far along are they in gathering their Hope Fragments?"

* * *

They fix the issue by speeding up the friendship building.

There are only a few who have yet to complete, so pushing them into socializing hasn't been a difficult feat. Meanwhile, Usami distracts Hinata by assigning him and the others a final project days before their graduation. Well, she tries to. Sometimes, Hinata is caught staring off into the distance, lost in thought. Obviously, he's musing over the skill that he displayed at the night of the playthrough.

Ultimate Detective - Ultimate Analyst - Ultimate Whatever, Hinata makes a point to delve into these possibilities whenever he gets the chance. And when he's not doing that, he's trying to reach out to Komaeda, who shuts him out. 

Makoto knows that he should be happy that Komaeda has finally stopped making moves on Hinata, but he doesn't feel happy at all.

"Komaeda-kun is feeling guilty about what happened to Hinata-kun," relays Nanami. "I think."

"Because of his luck?" Makoto figures.

She nods. "He told me about how his luck caused him a lot of fortune and misfortune; although, I think he had a more in depth conversation about it with Hinata-kun. Have you seen it?"

He has. Death of his dog, death of his parents, kidnapping, cancer, and brain disease... A whole lot of that is bound to make anyone unhinged, which explains why Komaeda is the way he is. His misfortune doesn't excuse him for the terrible things that he did, but it certainly contributes. 

Despite the good luck that offsets his back luck, Komaeda's obsession with hope and talent is what keeps him afloat, even if it causes him to be isolated from the rest of the world. However, there is one person who consistently drifts back into his lonely orbit, and that's Hinata.

Hinata is the first and only person who tries to understand him and genuinely wants to be his friend. Someone who works hard to be with you, to better know you, is someone who you can't simply ignore, especially for one Komaeda Nagito.

It makes sense as to why Komaeda has fallen hard for him. 

And because Komaeda cares deeply for Hinata, he pushes him away in order to protect him from his bad luck. _But_ because Komaeda is so bad at communication, it looks like he's doing this because he's gotten bored of Hinata, inadvertently hurting Hinata's feelings. It makes Makoto drag his hands down his face and slam his forehead against the desk. 

He's sorely tempted to hop into a pod and have Alter Ego transfer him to the virtual island where he can talk sense into Komaeda. Not as tempting as grabbing Hinata and kissing him senselessly, but it's a damn close thing. Makoto hates seeing the wounded look on Hinata's face and how he sulks after being spurned many times. He hates how Komaeda is such an ass towards Hinata even though he doesn't mean it. He hates how Hinata becomes increasingly discouraged after every failed attempt. 

He hates how he actually cares about their friendship. 

Honestly, though? It comes off as no surprise that he does care. He's not a spiteful person, after all.

He doesn't want Hinata and Komaeda to graduate with this problem unresolved. Everyone is supposed to leave the program happily and confidently. Happy and confident aren't in their future what with the way things are headed. 

Makoto mulls over on what to do.

For the first time since a long time, Makoto voluntarily leaves the monitor room and gets some rest. When he returns, refreshed and head clear, Kirigiri and Togami drag him to the pharmacy to get him tested for drugs. He returns - again - after several needle jabs to the arm. Alter Ego welcomes him merrily for the second time and gives him a report on what he missed. Nothing much. 

Makoto steeples his fingers, closes his eyes, and braces himself for that tidal wave of motivational speech magic to hit him. When it does, he calls for Nanami and Usami and has them impart his words to Hinata and Komaeda respectively. 

To his delight, the two boys are indeed motivated. They rush out from where they were and crash into each other on the beach. They talk, and then Hinata yells at Komaeda for pushing him away. Komaeda yells back about the dangers of his volatile luck, and Hinata stubbornly forges ahead by saying how he won't let luck get in his way. Their friendship should be stronger than what luck or hope or the universe dictates for them. Komaeda, taken aback by Hinata's heartfelt declaration, cries. 

Makoto is happy that they made up, reaffirming their bond and their desire to be together.

Makoto is less happy when Komaeda bodily throws himself into Hinata's arms, nuzzling into his neck.

Makoto is downright unhappy when they start kissing.

No, actually, Makoto metaphorically crashes, burns, and dies. It might as well be literal, though, within his shriveled-up, beyond repair, broken heart. 

"I could make Hinata-kun give Komaeda-kun a ball gag again," Usami tentatively offers. 

* * *

Makoto sleeps for fourteen hours straight.

When he wakes up, he lies in bed for five more hours.

Togami drops in to say, "You overcame the killing game, the truth regarding our past and the Tragedy, and Enoshima's despair with your optimism. And yet you here, languishing."

Makoto knows that Togami is trying his hand at cheering him up, but he sucks at it. He always comes off as condescending even when he intends to be the opposite. Actually, does Togami intentionally behaves that way or is he like that naturally without realizing it? Something to think about as Makoto continues to languish in bed. 

Kirigiri is next to visit him. "I heard about what happened," she says, taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not like you're the one who paired them up," Makoto sighs. 

"It's probable that they won't stay together after they leave the program."

Yeah, because Komaeda will be disgusted by Hinata's Reserve Course past and will turn away from him. That thought churns Makoto's stomach. For the umpteenth time, he dislikes Komaeda and hates their budding - well, flowering, now - relationship; nonetheless, he doesn't want their friendship to turn sour. Hinata is good for Komaeda, and the reverse is also true. And after all that work into helping them reconcile? What a waste!

Furthermore, he doesn't want _anyone_ to think less of Hinata regardless of him being untalented, not even his decision in abandoning his identity to become the Ultimate Hope. 

As though reading his mind, Kirigiri fixes him a stern look. No, not mind-reading - Makoto is basically an open book, especially for a detective like her. "It's because Hinata will regain his memories," she says. 

Makoto opens his mouth, and then closes it. And then opens his mouth to say, "Oh. Right."

"And if you're worried about him leaving you for his newfound feelings for Komaeda, don't be. That won't happen."

He stares at her in surprise. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

She flips her hair over her shoulder when she fully turns towards him. With a slight smile, she says, "It doesn't take an Ultimate Detective to figure out that Kamukura thought the world of you. Who's to say that Hinata won't be the same?"

* * *

"So, even after all that, you're not going for a second try at sabotaging?" Hagakure asks. 

Makoto hangs up. 

* * *

When Makoto first encountered Kamukura, he was enraptured by the man's beauty. He isn't one to fall in love at first sight, but, well, Kamukura's visage did help hasten the process, admittedly. Kamukura, in turn, was intrigued by Makoto's ascended status as the Ultimate Hope and his unpredictable luck. Eventually, their relationship progressed from acquaintanceship to friendship to partnership. 

Even when the Future Foundation has expressed their skepticism and questioned Kamukura's allegiance (which he had none), Makoto trusted and believed in his lover with all his heart. And if he did that for Kamukura, then he can certainly do the same for Hinata. 

That is why Makoto stands next to Hinata's pod with bated breath. The graduation has finished and the Remnants will be waking up shortly. Trembling with nervousness, Makoto stares anxiously at Hinata's impassive face. 

The glass lid opens. A minute later, Hinata's eyes open. 

Twin hazel orbs peer into his own eyes. It's as though the world has stopped on its axis, time being suspended and the space enclosing on nothing but the two of them. Owlishly, Hinata blinks, and Makoto belatedly notices that he's holding his breath. 

When Hinata struggles to push himself upright, Makoto jolts and quickly flies to his side, gently helping him sit up. "It's alright," he whispers. "I got you."

They look at each other again. The large mass of hair pools around Hinata. His skin is a familiar pallor, unlike the golden tan that featured in the program. Even so, Hinata looks like Hinata. 

Kamukura was beautiful in his detached, enigmatic way. He resembled the white moon that illuminates the night sky by its lonesome, the stars that twinkles distantly above, the encompassing void of space that Makoto would gladly fall into. Hinata, however, is beautiful like how the sun is. Warm, comforting, and bright. Makoto has to fight against the urge of sinking into him to soak up that warmth, to feel the energy of life that burns beneath his skin. He doesn't want to overwhelm him.

Just seeing him up close and feeling his solidity under his fingers are good enough. 

Makoto marvels at the sight of him. The screen doesn't do Hinata justice. He is gorgeous. 

"You kept me waiting, you know," he tries to joke, but his voice comes out embarrassingly watery. 

And Hinata returns with, "Who are you?"

Once again, Makoto crashes, burns, and dies. Metaphorically.

"Oh dear," Alter Ego says uneasily. "This is an unforeseen outcome."

* * *

As it turns out, Hinata just has a temporary bout of amnesia. He recovers swiftly and is soon embracing Makoto.

Makoto cries tears of joy, and Hinata blushes and grumbles about him overreacting. Makoto then revels at what it feels like to have a tsundere for a boyfriend. So, this was what Komaru was raging about back in the old days. He definitely understands the appeal now.

When all of the Remnants wake up from their pods, Makoto utilizes his Ultimate Hope powers to instill them hope. As a result, everyone is willing to take on the future and make amends for their despairing past. 

Afterwards, Makoto trips over himself, latches onto Hinata, and gives him what Togami calls them "cow eyes."

"Disgusting," Togami sneers before taking a small bite of his scone. "Pathetic," he adds, gracefully dabbing his lips with a napkin. 

Kirigiri shoots him a thumbs up. 

Asahina congratulates him over the phone, and then bemoans the loss of her two thousand yen to Kirigiri. Makoto pretends that his precious friends didn't bet on his love life. 

Everything is going great! Makoto has his boyfriend back, the Future Foundation hasn't called in yet, and the Remnants are working hard. He can now sleep and shower without compulsively racing back to the monitor room to check on everyone. There are, of course, a few bumps on the road that complicate things.

"Um, if you were overseeing the program, then that means you saw me and Komaeda kiss, right?" Hinata says with a discomforted frown.

"I did, but it's alright! I understand that you can't help but fall for us lucksters," Makoto quips, waggling his brows like how Hagakure does. 

Hinata exasperatedly smacks Makoto on the forehead. 

The thing between Hinata and Komaeda is undeniably awkward, but Makoto has high hopes that they'll overcome that. He's positive that they'll work things out!

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda loves Hinata because Hinata is the first person who tries to understand him. Naegi loves Hinata for ordinary reasons, and loves him unconditionally because of that. 
> 
> P.S.  
> I thought Naegi and Komaeda as the tops and Kamukura/Hinata as the bottom as I wrote this. PEACE OUT, YA'LL.


End file.
